Seven
by SilverCarstairs
Summary: From the moment seven year old Tessa Gray stepped into that playground and was hit by a ball thrown by THAT BOY, she'd never forget it. It was what founded hatred, friendship and love, but overall, many years of trust between him, her, and that silvery haired boy everyone called Jem. JEM, TESSA AND WILL GROWING UP. Quite simply. From hatred and curses to love and dying. Jessa Wessa
1. Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**I was asked by a friend to write a 'number fic'. I didn't know what this was, until she told me it was when a fic has a number and everything must be that number. So I chose seven. I have seven chapters, seven days to upload (this fic will be completed by Sunday) and this fic must be 7000 words.**

**This fic is about the main trio's friendship throughout the years. From the start until the finish. I was going to end it with their death, but that was cruel, it has a much more fairy-tale happy ending with my own surprise twist. Ok, not super happy ending. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP FIC! P! MINOR WESSA AND JESSA AND HERONSTAIRS, BUT FRIENDSHIP IS THE MAIN FOCUS OF THIS FIC!**

**Ok, let's start!**

* * *

Seven years old.

Young Tessa Gray pulled nervously at the hem of her sweater as her aunt Harriet handed Tessa her lunchbox- which was far too girly for her taste. Tessa frowned again at it, pouting in the way children do. She hated kittens and no matter how many bows they are wearing, she would always hate them. Now was no exception.

"Now Tessa." Her aunt said, cupping Tessa's delicate face in her hands. "Don't look like that, it's your first day of school in England! Surely you should be excited?"

Tessa's frown immediately lifted, turning into a happy (and impatient) grin.

Harriet laughed at her expression. "Go and play with those other girls, Tessie." She said, gesturing to two girls skipping in the yard.

Tessa nodded happily and walked with a spring in her step toward the playground.

The two girls turned around, stopping skipping when they saw Tessa. Tessa opened her mouth at one of them- the girl looked like the princess' Tessa had read about in her fairy tale books. Her hair was long, thick, curly and blond, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Her lips were pointy and pink, her cheeks rosy red from the cold, and she seemed to give of an air of delicacy.

Her companion wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as the blond girl, but she was very pretty. Her hair was a sandy colour and was thick and long like the blond girl's. Her eyes were a vibrant green, and she too gave off a delicate aura.

But their bright eyes dulled and were filled with disgust when they laid eyes on Tessa, who, scared, changed her course of path and set off across the yard again, closer to the school.

That was when it hit her. It wasn't a particularly hard hit, but it was enough to make Tessa fall.

She looked down at her hands, which she had stuck out to break her fall. They were grazed and red, with the small stones stuck on her palm, which she brushed off.

"Will!" Came a voice, as a hand was extended in front of her to help her up.

Tessa looked up, and saw silver eyes staring back at her, filled with concern.

Tessa opened her mouth slightly when she saw all of the boy, who was seemingly her age. He was silver, so silver, his eyes and hair shining brightly, even his _skin_ seemed to give off a glow.

He smiled at her, and Tessa suddenly realised she had been staring, and quickly accepted the hand to help her up, which was surprisingly strong for a seven year old.

His smile never wavered as he let go of her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked her in a caring manner.

Tessa nodded as she looked down at her knees and saw the angry red colour and the blood coming out of them. Her nod quickly changed to a shake and her lip trembled. Tessa couldn't _stand_ the sight of blood.

But she would not cry.

Tessa didn't cry in front of strangers.

The silvery boys smile quickly turning into a frown as he saw her knees. "Will! You hurt her!" He exclaimed to the boy beside them that Tessa hadn't even noticed, though when she saw him she was surprised she hadn't.

He was as tall as the silver boy, though that was where the similarities stopped. His eyes were a deep blue, the colour of the ocean Tessa had flown across on her way to Britain. His skin, although pale, had the remains of a summer tan. He was currently smirking.

"It wasn't _my_ fault." The boy who must be Will said. "She was in the way of the goal." He looked to Tessa, his eyes strangely observant for a young boy (for he looked to be about Tessa's age too). "You were in the way of the goal." He told her, his smirk replaced with a frown and a pout.

"Will!" The boy said. "You're meant to say _sorry_."

"What for?" Will said adamantly. "I'd already thrown the ball."

"You threw it at her on purpose." The silver haired boy corrected with a shake of his head. "_On_ _purpose_, Will."

Will simply smirked. "If you say so, Jem." He said with a shrug.

_Jem_? Tessa thought. _That can't be his _name_, can it?_

The silver boy looked to her, before smiling and looking back to Will.

Tessa blushed slightly, it appeared she had spoken out loud.

"You should take her to reception." Jem said firmly to Will. "And then you can tell the lady it was _your_ fault she's hurt."

"_You_ should take her to reception." Will argued. "It was _her_ fault for being in the goal and _you're_ the caring one."

Jem gave his friend a stern look, but Will just turned and walked away to the other boys.

Jem gave a sigh. "I'm really sorry about him. He is so horrible sometimes." He told her, his bright eyes sympathetic. Tessa smiled at the deep concern for her in his words.

* "It's fine." She confessed. "But can you take me to reception? I don't know where it is, I'm new."

He gave a bright smile. "Of course I will! I know how horrible it is to be knew, I was the new person last year." He said happily as they walked to reception. "I'm Jem, by the way. My full name's James Carstairs."

Tessa gave a giggle at his bright expression. "I'm Theresa Gray, but I like Tessa." They walked a bit more, before Tessa's mind accidently let slip a question. "Jem, are we friends?"

His bright smile widened. "Yes! If you want to be."

Tessa laughed again. "Let's be friends." She agreed.*

* * *

**From the first * to the second, that was the story of mine and Alex (the girl who suggested the idea)'s friendship. I was Tessa and she was Jem… except… she was a girl. So yeah! **


	2. Eleven

**Eleven years old**.

* * *

"I'm starting to think you're making a habit of this." Tessa said, sighing to her _nemesis_ William Herondale, who graciously held up a hand to help her to her feet.

Tessa willingly took it, for sometimes Will actually had feelings.

_Now was not one of those times_, Tessa thought, as Will let go of her hand and Tessa fell again, much to Will's amusement and to her annoyance.

"You have a very bad habit of blocking the goal." Will told her, as Tessa got to her feet. On her own.

Thankfully, Tessa hadn't scraped any part of her from her fall, meaning that it wasn't that obvious Will had thrown the ball at her head- again.

Tessa sighed. It was one of the days that Jem wasn't in, so it was one of the days Will was feeling exceptionally horrible, for his moods were always sour the days Jem wasn't around.

Tessa went to stalk off but a hand snaked around her wrist and pulled her back. Will held out the book to her.

"You dropped this when you fell." He told her, still having not let go of her wrist.

"When you threw the ball at me." Tessa said crossly, attempting to get the book from him.

Will, annoyingly, was one of the few people taller than her, meaning he was easily able to hold the book out of Tessa's reach. "When you blocked the goal." He corrected, glancing at the title. "You're re-reading Harry Potter?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Tessa took his distraction at reading the blurb to grab it from him and succeeded.

"Are you shocked that some of us aren't on picture books?" She snapped. "And for your information, I haven't read it before." She told him.

"You had it ages ago." He told her, unfazed by her earlier comment.

Tessa rolled his eyes. "It's in a series, this is the sixth book." She told him.

He suddenly smirked. "Oh, I loved that one. Dumbledore dies in the end."

Tessa's mouth dropped open. "What?"

His smirk broadened. "I know, I didn't see it coming either."

Tessa's eyes narrowed. "That's not what I meant. Why would you say something like that?"

His smirk was still there. "Because _I_ read them _ages_ ago."

"And what are you reading now, if _you're_ so smart?"

He shrugged. "The castle of Otranto."

Tessa's mouth dropped again. That was a classic. She'd tried reading them and had given up halfway.

This did nothing to shrink his ego. "Are you shocked that some of us aren't on _children's books_?" He asked, looking straight to the book in Tessa's hands.

Tessa wrenched her wrist from Will's grasp and stalked off, but she was secretly surprised. There was more to Will Herondale than she'd thought- his eyes had lit up at the mention of books like Tessa's had.


	3. Thirteen

**Thirteen years old.**

* * *

"Tessa Gray and Will Herondale." The teacher read out in a bored voice.

Tessa glared at the boy across the class from her, who was sitting next to the once again empty chair that was usually occupied by Jem. Or more _unusually_, for it was a rare occasion that Jem was in.

She was always partnered with Will, for he was after her in the register.

"Now, I want you and your partner to deliver a three minute presentation on the book the Castle of Otranto, which I will be assigning you to read for next Monday."

Will looked to Tessa, his eyes twinkling with amusement. They were both thinking about _that time,_ then.

The teacher was currently handing out the books, explaining there was only enough for one between two.

Will slid the book to her. "Get it finished for Monday." He said in a bored voice.

Tessa gave a splutter. "Why? So I can write and deliver the whole presentation and then you can take the credit?"

His answer was unexpected. Tessa was expecting a 'yes'.

"You really think I would risk my grades with someone like _you_ responsible?" He asked, his perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised, the same bored arrogance in his tone.

"Yes." Tessa said, surprised. Did Will care about his grades? He was very well known for not actually paying attention in class.

He grinned. _Not a smirk, a grin_, Tessa noticed. It suited him. "You're wrong." He said simply.

Tessa blinked. His arrogance had almost completely disappeared, as if a mask he was wearing had slipped. It didn't happen often, but every time it did Tessa hated it. Why? Because it reminded her that the grinning, small ego-ed boy in front of her was the real Will Herondale, and _that_ made it harder for her to hate him.

"Then why are you telling me to read it without you studying it?"

"Because," Will said, his grin now a bored smirk with an expression to match, "I have read the book numerous times and can quote it from page one to the end if you desire."

"I do desire." Tessa said simply with a shrug.

Will got through the first three pages, word for word, before the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Will was out of the door before the class was dismissed.

* * *

Tessa got on the bus and took the only available seat, freezing when she saw the familiar black hair in front of her.

_Great_, Tess thought, taking 'Otranto' from her bag. _Will's on this bus too_.

* * *

Will had gotten off the bus at the hospital, as had Tessa. He was now in the gift shop, as was Tessa.

He had only just noticed her in the shop now, as he'd turned around, Tessa seeing the tight set to his jaw and the glistening eyes before he focused on Tessa and it all disappeared, replaced by a look of indifference.

"It appears I have a stalker." Will said simply as they queued for the till.

"Keep thinking that." Tessa told him coolly. "I'm here to visit my aunt."

Will nodded but didn't reply, as, for another moment, a look of remembrance flashed in his eyes and his stance drooped slightly.

Tessa looked at him carefully. "You're here for an aunt too?" She asked, noticing the way everything about him had drooped.

Will looked at his hands, not meeting Tessa's gaze. "No, a friend. A brother, really." Will said, his voice with the slightest of tremors, before he swallowed and gave a small smile. "He's hopefully going to be discharged today."

"Isn't it a good thing?" Tessa said.

Will gave a hollow laugh. "Only because it's pointless him staying here. His condition hasn't lessened at all." Will said. Tessa could see fear in his eyes. His eyes were shining again and he'd paled considerably.

Tessa quickly changed the subject. "I started _Otranto_ on the bus. It's-"

"Genius, a literal work of art, thrilling, gripping, heart pounding, head spinning-" Will said, cracking a smile, pulling up his mask immediately.

"Dry." Tessa finished.

Will sighed. "No appreciation for the classics."

"I love classics!" Tessa argued.

Will rolled his eyes. "I can already guess the genre. List your favourites."

"Well, _Romeo and Juliet_ is a must, _Pride and prejudice, Little Women, Anne of green gables, What Katy did_, oh and there's _The Secret Garden_ as well!" Tessa gushed. "But my favourite _has_ to be _a tale of two cities_."

Will snorted. "Love stories, happy endings-"

"_Romeo and Juliet_ is a tragedy." Tessa corrected.

Will waved it off. "So is _a tale of two cities_."

"No, it has a wonderful ending!" Tessa argued. "The-"

"Sydney kills himself so Lucie has her happy ending. At the end, Lucie _gets_ her happy ending and because of this people forget about Sydney. Did _he_ have a wonderful ending?" Will asked.

Tessa bit her lip. Will did have a point.

Will quickly paid for his item and went to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Will!" Tessa called.

Will shook his head. "I don't think I'll be in tomorrow."

"Monday?" Tessa asked. "The presentation-"

Will mumbled a "We'll see." And left quickly.

Tessa paid for the dying flowers and also left, thoughts of only her aunt on her mind.


	4. Fifteen

**Fifteen years old.**

* * *

"_You're_ taking the sprint?" Came the arrogant voice from behind her.

Tessa whipped around and came face to face with the shocking green eyes.

"You got a problem with it?" Tessa asked. Her long legs meant she could cover the ground a lot faster than most, meaning she was the sprinter for the race. Her homeroom, or as they called it here, _form_ classmates had oh-so-kindly put her name down for this sports event.

Gabriel's lip curled. "Yes. You're a _girl_-"

"And what's wrong with that?" Came the familiar voices of her best friends from behind her.

Tessa grinned at the voices as she turned.

The English project had been what had formed Tessa's and Will's rocky friendship. They were there for each other, absolutely no question about it, but there were times Will would distance himself from Tessa. She'd asked Jem about it, for the two of them had been friends the moment Tessa had been knocked over by Will's 'stray' ball. Jem had smiled and said he does it with everyone and to not let it bother her. So she didn't. And now? She was Will's friend.

"You claim to be smart, Lightworm. Surely you know of Boudicca? She was a woman." Will said, with the ever-present arrogance underlying his words, though there was an icy tone underlying the arrogance.

Jem caught Tessa's eyes and they both grinned, before looking away. Will arguing with Gabriel was a daily (and incredibly funny) event.

"And she was defeated." Gabriel cut in.

"No, she was betrayed." Jem corrected, the warmness he had with everyone still in his tone, though, like Will, there was coolness beneath it.

Gabriel just glared at them, before walking off. He knew that to continue arguing with Will about this would just end in Gabriel's humiliation.

"He's taking the sprint for Green." Jem said with a small sigh, which would be a long stream of curse words if it was anyone else. Jem settled with sighs.

Will smirked. "Yes, but Tessa's taking it for yellow, I'm doing the sprint for blue, and you're doing it for red." Will told him.

"What could go wrong?" Tessa said, though by the look Will and Jem gave each other, she'd said something wrong.

"Exactly." Will said quickly. "Nothing can go wrong." He said, a question in his eyes as he looked to Jem, who nodded.

"We're all well, all that remains is to sabotage Gabriel." Jem said, joking.

"It's already sorted." Will said, dismissing the comment.

"_WHAT_?!" Jem and Tessa asked simultaneously.

"_Will_…" Jem started.

"Did you _deliberately_ sabotage Gabriel?" Tessa asked him.

Will shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

* * *

Tessa was grinning. She'd came second. True, it was joint second with Jem, and true, Will had subtly tripped Gabriel, but still. Second was good. Second was great, though Jem insisted she take the medal.

"Why do I have to take it?" She asked. "It was a shared victory."

"James is already silver, Tessa. I doubt he needs to accessorize any more than he has done." Will said as the three of them stepped off the podium.

"I actually just hate the colour silver." Jem told her as they went to the back of the stands to their usual seats.

"Why?" Tessa asked.

Will smirked, so Tessa knew that his next answer would be a lie. "Well, let's just say that the colour silver is usually associated with coming second. Jem has to face the fact that he'll always come second to me, with the colour just a harsh reminder." Will said, mock sadly.

Jem laughed and pushed Will to the side slightly, so he stumbled.

Will grinned.

"Yes Will. You're _so_ fabulous, we get it." Tessa said, rolling her eyes.

"See Jem? She understands!" Will said, as the three of them began to laugh, the hot heat of summer bearing down on their backs and making Jem's hair shine even brighter in the sun.

When Tessa thought of her friends, she still laughed at how they'd met. When Will and Jem got into a deep discussion, Tessa would laugh, because it was obvious that their personalities collided.

Jem. Beautiful, sweet, kind, caring Jem.

Will. Sexy, outgoing, insensitive, funny Will.

Of course, Tessa would never tell either of them that they were pretty damn fine. It would result in making Jem give his sweet blush that made Tessa heart skip a beat and Will giving his smirk that would make the blood in her pound.

Tessa sighed. The joys of being friendzoned by _both_ guys.

Though perhaps it was for the best. How could Tessa choose one of them when they were both so important in her life?


	5. Eighteen

**Eighteen years old**.

* * *

Blood. It was now such an important part in the trios lives that it was a wonder that Tessa had even ever hated it.

In becoming her friend, they had been unable to conceal it from her for long. Tessa remembered it so clearly.

The three had been at Starbucks. School was over for the winter and to celebrate the three had gone out for a day on the town.

They'd been warm in Starbucks, so to step out in the snow storm outside the wind and snow whipping against her cheeks had been a shock, but more so to Jem and Will.

_"Take my coat." Will had demanded._

_"Don't be ridiculous." Jem had said. "You'll catch a cold."_

_"A cold I can get over. You being sick I won't. Take the coat." Will had snapped._

_"Will. I am not going to wear the coat."_

_"Well I'm not going to." _

The debate had continued for another minute or so before Tessa's teeth had begun to chatter, so Jem had immediately tugged the coat from Will and helped Tessa into it, who gratefully took it.

_"If we won't wear it we may as well give it to someone who will." Jem said simply._

_"You'll regret this." Will sighed._

_Jem shrugged. "On my head be it."_

They'd been walking down the familiar street to Jem's house (for it was the closest and Tessa's house was following the same route) when Jem had made the smallest of coughs, like he was clearing his throat.

Will broke off from speaking immediately (which was a rare occasion when he was talking about Gabriel Lightwood) and looked to Jem with fear in his eyes that Tessa had seen before. It really wasn't panic, Will seemed petrified, standing still in the deserted street, the snow settling on him now he was still.

_"I said you'll regret this." Will said quietly._

_Jem gave a smile. "I'll have regretted staying in. It was nothing but a cough, Will. But if the worst does happen I still wouldn't trade this day for one of me being at home."_

_"Jem…" Will wheedled._

_Jem was quick to cut him off. "I wasn't aware that anything could stop you from insulting Gabriel." He said with amusement._

_"Fair point, Will. It isn't like you to deny the opportunity to insult him." Tessa added_.

They began walking again, though the boys at a quicker pace than usual.

_"Jem, I've just realised. We have to be careful to not lose you in this blizzard, you have nothing to stand out." Tessa said, looking at Jem's white jumper, white shoes and light hair, skin and eyes._

_Jem and Will laughed. "My jeans are black." Jem pointed out, stopping outside the gates to his house._

_"Imagine the neighbours." Will chuckled. "Oh my god! The mysterious mystery of the black legs! Call the police!"_

_They all laughed. "I doubt they would be that calm-" Jem began, but broke off, coughing quietly._

_Tessa's happy mood slowly began to disappear as she felt the tension and fear radiating off the two boys._

_"I'm fine." Jem told Will, who's jaw was clenched._

_"Are you sure-" Will began._

_Tessa was confused. Her and Will had given coughs before and had no reaction, but whenever Jem coughed, the boys had a massive debate over whether Jem was well or not._

_"Quite-" Jem began, but began coughing again._

_Tessa thought his coughing this time was more serious._

_It was harsh and jagged, uneven and gasping. It sent shivers down her spine and made the hairs on her neck stand up. Jem had slid to his knees, still coughing, when Will grabbed a handkerchief (not a tissue, an _actualhandkerchief_) from his pocket and sunk down onto his heels beside Jem, offering him the handkerchief. Jem took his hand from his mouth to accept it, meaning that his hand was no longer covering his mouth. He coughed again and although Tessa saw the small red flecks, startling against the snow, her brain didn't register what it was until the sound of Jem's coughing had stopped moments later._

_Will helped pull his friend to his feet, speaking in what Tessa knew to be a mixture of Mandarin and Welsh._

_Jem nodded, wiping his hand with the white cloth that was quickly staining red._

_Only then did Tessa's scream leave her throat, a bloodcurdling scream of loss and pain and horror, when she realised what it was._

_It was blood. Jem was coughing blood. Her Jem. Her sweet, kind, lovable Jem-_

_"No." Tessa said, her voice barely a whisper. "NO." She suddenly said, louder than she had probably meant, because although Jem hadn't yet looked at her, him and Will jumped at her voice. "You're joking. This was a prank, from the moment we stepped out from Starbucks." _

_Will suddenly smirked, which changed into a grin as he nodded and then laughed. "Oh my god, your face was priceless!" He said. Jem gave the smallest of smiles and said goodbye to the two of them, though he hadn't looked at Tessa the whole time._

_The two of them set of down the road in a comfortable silence, Tessa re-playing the prank over in her mind. It was well thought out. Jem and Will always pulled pranks on her. Granted, it was a bit too serious for Tessa's liking, but God, in a way, it was funny._

_It'd been about three minutes, they'd long passed Jem's street by now, when Tessa looked to Will and stopped dead, before quickly resuming their pace._

_Will was crying. Silently, not even a sob, but the tears running down his face made it obvious he was crying._

_He was no longer walking hunched over from the cold like before, but walked straight, stiffly, his jaw tight, anger and fear in his eyes once again._

But why would Will be_…? Tessa thought. "Tell me." Was all she said._

_Will swallowed, and looked down at his feet. "Jem's dying, Tess." Will told her. "And he has been since you and I met him."_

_The sentences had shocked her, but Tessa found her voice. "No, it.. No..."_

_Will ignored her. "Have you never thought how odd it is? The silver?" He asked._

_Tessa frowned. "When I first saw him, I was a child. I didn't really know that silver people weren't common."_

_"So you're used to it." Will said._

_Tessa frowned again. "I never really thought about it. I mean, I sort of…presumed he was albino."_

_Will had stopped crying, the tears had made his already long eyelashes even longer. "He's not. He used to look how most people from China look."_

_Tessa gave a small smile, she always forgot that Jem and Will weren't English._

_"Tanned, dark hair, black eyes, healthy. He wasn't thin and he was stronger." Will said, swallowing again. "But he's dying, Tess. And there's no cure. Believe me, I've been around all of London."_

* * *

Now, she was keeping a tight hand on his shoulder, keeping his back straight like she knew to do. It was as scary as hell for her when it had happened the first few times, but now, and although she still wasn't used to them like Jem and Will were, she at least knew how to help with them, so she was at least helpful.

But when Tessa had asked Will about why he'd be petrified when Jem had an 'attack', Will had told her that Tessa had never seen one of his 'episodes'. She had asked him what happens and Will had said that when they weren't that bad, Jem would pass out. Tessa had asked him the worst that had happened and Will hadn't answered, though Jem, who had been lurking in the doorway the entire time, told her that his heart had once stopped beating.


	6. Twenty-one

**Twenty one years old.**

* * *

It was half three in the morning when the phone rang. Tessa's birthday party had ended not short of an hour ago and Tessa's headache felt like her brain was being torn in two.

She went to shut it off, but one look at the caller ID and she was wide awake.

"Will!" She greeted. The two boys had been unable to make it to her birthday, they were away in Wales at the time. "I have a _splitting_ headache, how are _you_ able to drink that much and not feel like-?"

"Birthday surprise." Will said, his tone flat.

"What is it?" Tessa asked, wondering if Will was as tired as she was.

"We're in London." Will said, his tone still flat.

"Really?" Tessa said, excited, before realising that Will wouldn't call her just for this information. "...And?"

"Birthday party. Me, you, two doctors and an unconscious Jem in London's fanciest hospital. Your hangover suddenly disappeared yet?" Will asked.

"You can't be-" Tessa whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Tess. I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour." Will said. The line went dead.

Will didn't question how she'd get to The Institute hospital on the other side of London when drunk. He didn't question whether she was able to get there within half an hour. He didn't question whether Tessa was sober enough to be there.

Because when it came to Jem with Will, nothing was impossible.


	7. Twenty-seven

_**THIS IS IT!**_

**Twenty-seven years old.**

* * *

_**X**_

It'd been one of the best days of Tessa's life. Jem had been cured a while ago- a cure so expensive he'd had to except the job his uncle in America had offered him- a six year contract at a hospital. Not out of favouritism though, Jem had a degree in medicine and he was smart enough to take on the job.

And he'd returned today. No less different in his personality, though he was a lot less de-saturated. It was like life had exploded on him. His eyes were the most beautiful bronze-black (no less beautiful than Will's seemingly _violet_ iris') his skin was tan and his hair was a deep ebony, brown when the light caught it.

So they of course decided to celebrate- a coffee in Starbucks in the morning before Tessa was to meet her five-years-and-counting boyfriend, who said he had to tell her something important.

She'd agreed to meet him by the clock tower in the small town (for Tessa had moved out of London to Yorkshire five years ago) and she had to set off before she was late.

Jem and Will instantly sported innocent grins. "Excellent." Will said. "We're heading down that way, we'll come with you, so you have something pretty to look at before you have to see him."

Jem hid his grin by drinking his coffee and Tessa shot them both a glare. "You both hate him." She whined, going for the guilt strategy that always worked on Jem. Even Will would fall to it sometimes.

Now was not one of those times. "We'll hate any man who'll date you." Will said simply.

Tessa's glare intensified. "Great. I have over-protective brothers for best friends."

Will wasn't effected by her glare, so he spoke. "Tessa, you told me you fell in love with him. Everything that falls gets broken."

Tessa didn't quite know how to respond, so she grabbed her bag and went to leave.

"Tessa." Jem said, turning to face her. "Be careful." He advised.

Tessa couldn't take her anger out on Jem, who was caring for her, like he always had done. He was calm, yes. But if Axel broke up with her and shattered her heart, Jem would not hesitate in hurting the man.

"Stay safe. Use protection." Will mumbled through his coffee cup, hiding his smirk, his words loud enough for Tessa to hear them, but faint enough she couldn't remark on it.

Tessa balled her hand into a fist. Will, on the other hand, was nothing like Jem.

Jem beat her to it and flicked Will on the head. Tessa smirked. Jem's fingers were long and thin, that would hurt.

"Mizpah." She told them, turning to hurry out of the door.

Jem and Will followed her movement with their eyes until she was out of the door.

"We follow her, don't we?" Said Jem.

Will leaned back in his chair. "James Carstairs. How dare you suggest something so despicable-?" He broke off, replacing the rest of his sentence with "Yes."

The boys were already out of the shop.

* * *

Tessa shot a glare at the two boys, who were currently pretending to study a map of Canada, even if they were currently in Yorkshire_. _They always had some sort of terrible disguise, used to great comedic effect (in their opinion) although admittedly, the Jem-standing-on-Will's-shoulders-both-under-a-very-long-coat-and-then-'accidentally'-walking-into-Axel disguise had been interesting, though they had left straight away. This time, they were appearing to stay._ I am going to kill them… _she thought, but was interrupted by Axel's voice.

"Miss Gray." He greeted her.

Tessa turned around, giving a light laugh. "Why so formal?" She asked.

His dark eyes were cool and uncaring. "It's the proper way to talk to acquaintances, is it not?"

Tessa felt the world freeze. Not today. Not on the best day of her life. Not while her two best friends, both wearing comical glasses and moustaches, were giving their coldest glares at an unseeing Axel.

"What are you saying?" She asked, though she already knew.

He didn't miss a second and there was no empathy in his voice when he spoke in a harsh monotone. "We're breaking up." He told her.

She knew she should look strong but the tears were already in her eyes. She could feel her posture drooping. She knew she looked pathetic.

Will and Jem were in front of Tessa in a millisecond, their map and facial wear discarded. Although in front of her, they were to her left and right, meaning she could she Axel's expression as he looked at the boys who were taller and stronger than he was. Not to mention there were two of them. Tessa left out the part where Jem and Will were a lot better looking than him. Tessa could sense the anger radiating off them and she shivered. She had never seen them this angry before. Jem had never been anything but mildly exasperated at worst, and Will, for all his coldness and cruelness, was now burning.

"Five years." Jem began. Even though Tessa wasn't on the receiving end of the words, she flinched at the disgust and ice lacing his words. There was forced calmness in his words when he spoke again. "Do they mean _nothing_ to you?"

Axel looked straight at Tessa, avoiding the boys' glares, as he opened his mouth to speak, panic in his eyes. "Tessa-" He began to plead.

"Don't talk to her." Will spat, the malice and fire as prominent in his voice as Jem's disgust and ice. "Don't even _look_ at her. You tell her she is worth _nothing_ to you and you dare come crawling to her for help?" His whole body was tense, as was Jem's. Tessa blinked. She knew them well, they were restraining themselves from hurting him. "It was your job to be there for her, to make sure she never felt anything more than happy."

Despite the circumstances, Axel snorted. "It was always your job. I'm doing her a favour." The boys took a step forwards, as eerily synchronised as always. "She would never shut up about you, always having a tale to tell. If it wasn't about you, it'd be about books. I can't stand them-"

"Then you should learn to." Jem cut in. "As the matter stands, I'm not fond of reading either. But I make an effort to read them. Tessa had no interest in technology, now she knows more about it than anyone I know in the few years she's known you."

Jem was right. Tessa remembered the casual, off-hand remark. _Tessa, you know that book you always liked? A tale of two cities? I… I wanted you to know that I read it. And… it was pretty good_.

He had blushed after saying it and Tessa had smiled. She felt sort of sorry for him then. Jem had been so pale, he was unable to hide the smallest blush.

"That was her choice. I don't see how it-" Axel said, still continuing to argue.

"Matters? To her? To you? To us?" Will said. "It matters. You can see the spark of intelligence in her eyes. She's beautiful, smart and she was yours."

"Why would you throw it away?" Jem continued.

"Are you gay?" Will asked innocently.

"Moving away?" Jem inquired.

"_Or is it for someone else_?" Will said, the fire and danger back in his voice.

"You're dead to her right now." Jem said, his voice cold again.

"But if it was for another girl?" Will continued, still with malice in his tone.

"Then you. _Are_ _dead_." Will and Jem said together, taking a step forwards.

Tessa's eyes flicked between the two. As always, they were opposite. This time in their tone, Will with fire and Jem with ice. And, as always, it fit well.

Axel took a step back.

"Tessa?" Jem asked.

"Do you want us to kill him?" Will asked. "We can kill him if you want. We'll give a good burial service as well. A body bag, a river, petrol and a lighter. Excellent value."

Tessa knew they weren't entirely joking. They were about to beat Axel up, like they wanted to. But only if she said yes.

Axel made a panicked noise. "Tessa…" He pleaded.

Before Will and Jem could say anything, Tessa spoke. "What? Is there a problem? Should I take your side? I mean, these two are like brothers, no matter how over-protective. You're just an _acquaintance_."

"I-" Axel began.

"Jem. Will. I know you two have a plan for this moment. Let's hear it."

"We tear him into tiny pieces like he just did with your heart." Will said seriously.

"Jem?" Tessa asked.

Jem's cold bronze-black eyes gave Axel an icy look. "You have five seconds. I recommend you leave. Because _if we_ _ever_ see you again, if you even _look _at her, you'll lose the ability to walk."

Axel seemed frozen, his eyes glued on Jem.

"Five." Will began, taking another step forwards with Jem.

"Four." Jem continued. They took another step, just as Axel ran for it.

The boys were completely still until he vanished into a shop and they whirled around, their eyes warm and pitying when they say Tessa and their posture relaxed.

"Tessa…" Jem murmured, his arms wrapping around her instantly. Tessa let the tears fall, enough to immediately make Will also wrap his arms around her. "Is there not anything we could do?" Jem continued.

"…Besides killing him. He isn't worth me having a life sentence in prison." Will cut in.

Tessa swallowed, stopping her sob. "Promise me you won't ever do that to me." She felt the cool air hit her again as the boys broke from the hug.

Tessa looked to Will, who was looking at her, his violet eyes sincere. Slowly, he got down on one knee.

"Tessa Gray." Came a voice from the other side of her. She blinked. Jem too was on one knee.

_This isn't happening_, Tessa thought.

"You're smart." Will began.

"Beautiful." Jem added.

"Funny." Will continued.

"Honest." Jem said.

"Talented." Will noted.

"Caring." Jem told her.

"And overall, an absolute klutz." Will pointed out, giving the smallest of smirks.

"But the best of all?" Jem asked. "You're yourself. Individual. Perfect. And if _Mortmain_ couldn't see that," There was bitterness in his tone as he forced out Axel's surname, ", then he is an idiot."

"You became part of our lives, Tess." Will said, using his nickname for her that no one, not even Jem, used. "Ever since you blocked the goal and were knocked to the ground by my excellent ball-skills."

"A walk to reception." Jem said softly.

"An English assignment and a hospital visit." Will said in the same tone Jem had used.

"A sports day." Said Jem.

"A cough." Will said.

"A friendship." Jem finished.

"You were there for us." Will started.

"And we were there for you." Jem continued.

"Together." Will began again.

"Inseparable." Jem continued once more.

"One." They said together.

"Tessa, we have loved you since we first laid eyes on you." Will confessed.

_This is happening_, Tessa confirmed.

"But that isn't why we are kneeling." Jem told her, his eyes bright with amusement. "After all, if you did love us, how could you choose one?"

"_Even if_ I am _much_ more attractive." Will cut in. Tessa gave a smile. Jem had simply rolled his eyes at his brother. "And we love you in a protective way, as you do a sister. So, Tess, why do you think we're kneeling?" Will asked.

Tessa blinked. "I don't know. I… I thought you were going to ask me to become Tessa… Heronstairs or Cardale."

"I prefer Heronstairs." Jem said at the same time Will said "I prefer Cardale."

Tessa smiled at the brothers. They were opposites but the same. They were living Yin and Yang.

"I remember telling you I don't believe a marriage is what other people think it is." Jem told her. "I told you that I think it is a promise, a stronger bond of friendship."

"And that is like our friendship." Will said. "Only fools call me and Jem friends, when we are more than that."

_Parabatai_, Tessa remembered, thinking about a conversation with Jem.

_"HOW DO YOU PUT UP WITH HIM?!" Tessa burst out, Jem not even blinking at her outburst, stroking his evil little cat carefully behind the ears. "YOU DESERVE SO MUCH MORE! WILL TREATS EVERYONE LIKE SHIT, INCULDING YOU MOST OF THE TIME. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN FRIENDS FOR THIS LONG?" She had yelled this at him before Tessa had become friends with Will. When it was just her and Jem and they were at his house. Which, by the way, was a beautiful white stone house. Elegant and breath-taking, like Jem himself._

_Jem had looked up at the final sentence. "Will isn't my friend." He said, his voice as calm as always._

_Tessa gave a snort. "Jem-"_

_"No. He's not a friend, Tessa. He's a brother I never had, a _Parabatai_."_

_"A what?"_

_"Another who is with you to the death, who is beside you no matter what. It's complicated and incredibly serious. It's almost supernatural, using forces you shouldn't really be dealing with, to become one with the other." Jem gave a shrug. "It has its benefits."_

_"How can that-" Tessa began again._

_"Oh no, believe me, it does. If Will were in this room right now and there was a knife speeding towards me, Will is bound by oath to step in front of me."_

_"I bet he wouldn't." Tessa muttered quietly._

_She always forgot Jem had bat-like hearing. "You'd be surprised by the amount he cares, Tessa. He's not as harsh as he likes to make out._"

"And only a fool would call us friends. Friendship is a strong bond, but marriage is a closer bond to describe us." Jem continued.

"So then." Will said. "To the serious part." He took a breath. "Theresa Gray. You asked us to promise we would never break your heart, yet we no longer possess them since you took them long ago. But we don't want them back. We no longer need them, as long as yours is still beating."

"But we do need something." Jem told her. "A promise back. A promise that you will never desert us like we shall never with you."

"Do you promise?" The boys said together.

Tessa nodded, speechless and a mixture of relived and disappointed they hadn't proposed. "Y- Yes. I promise."

The boys leapt to their feet. "Excellent." Will said. "Do you want coffee? I think we should get coffee."

"One question." Tessa said. "Why did you get down on one knee for that?"

The boys smiled. "Close your eyes." Jem told her lightly.

Tessa did as she was asked. She felt the weight of something being placed around her neck and a hand slipping something onto her wrist.

There was silence for a moment. "Ok." Will said. "Open."

She opened her eyes again and shook her head at the two of them, who were once again wearing the moustache and glasses combo.

Tessa looked immediately to her neck and to her wrist. She immediately knew who had given her what.

On her wrist was a bracelet. A beautiful, perfect, old-fashioned, traditional looking pearl bracelet. An incredibly expensive looking bracelet. A golden clasp with foreign, tiny writing on it. Will's gift.

Around her neck was a pendant. Hanging on a fine gold chain was a smooth circle of jade with Chinese characters around it. Old-fashioned, like the bracelet, but entirely un-traditional. Jem's gift.

Contrary to popular belief, it was Will who was one for traditions, Jem was the one to break them. Of course Will would get her something classically elegant. Of course Jem would get her something individual and cultural.

Tessa shook her head. She couldn't accept these. She's always known that Will and Jem had a lot more money than her, but she'd be fine with (in fact, she'd love) a £1 BBF bracelet.

"I can't-" She began.

"You can." Will said.

"You must have-" Tessa began again.

"Had my mother enter my room about half a month ago and tell me that I needed to give this to the most valuable girl in my life as if custom with my family and that it wouldn't hurt me to follow at least one tradition?" Jem guessed. "Yes, I did."

"Or Cecy and having this bracelet only for her to tell me it didn't fit her wrist and that could I give it to 'oh you know, that girl you always hang around with'?" Will guessed. "Yes, actually, I did. Honestly, Tess, you must be able to read minds!"

Tessa went to protest, but gave up. "What do they say?" She asked, looking at the bracelet closely.

"You have been the last dream of my soul." Will said. "In Welsh, of course."

Tessa narrowed her eyes at him. "So there just happened to be a bracelet in your sister's possession which just happened to quote my favourite line in a tale of two cities which just happened to be in your native language?"

Will gave a mischievous grin. "I never said I bought the clasp in the antique shop. I had it changed and engraved."

Tessa looked to Jem. "When two people are at their utmost hearts, they shatter even the strength of iron or bronze." He translated for her. "I didn't have it engraved, it was already there."

Tessa smiled, before it widened to a grin. "We should celebrate with a Venti." She said. A highly caffeined drink that went over the RDA of caffeine.

"Excellent idea." The boys said together, as they all walked off towards the coffee shop.

Tessa sighed. Will and Jem loved her. She loved them. Will and Jem loved each other as brothers. A real love-triangle. A real friend-zone.

Tessa gave a small smile at that. Someone should write a novel on the three of them. She bet it'd go far.

"Tessa." Will said suddenly.

"Hm?" Tessa asked.

"You do know me and Jem are gay, right?" He asked.

Tessa stopped dead in shock.

**_THE END!_**

* * *

**I had to end it there, don't you just hate endings with cliff-hangers? Yes? EXACTLY!**

**MWAHAHAHA…. I'M EVIL. Yes, I know. Sue me.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVED/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**Challenge accepted and defeated! Here were the terms for the story Alex set me:**

**1 I must make it seven. Seven thousand words, seven chapters, seven days to upload.**

**2 I must base it around school.**

**3 Friendly Jillessa, something deeper between Jem and Will.**

**4 It has to end on a stupidly bold cliff-hanger.**

* * *

**_Check out my other fics! Thank-y'all and good day/night!_**


End file.
